Quédate
by Heatherkoji
Summary: Armin levanta el rostro y acaricia la unión del cuello con la cabeza. Lo besa. Lo besa una, dos, diez veces. Cuando le pide aquello, Jean no necesita que le especifiquen que no se trata de ahí, que no se trata de la biblioteca, que no se trata del cuartel. Que se trata de su vida, que se quede con vida, que se quede con él.


Cuando Armin desliza sus pies sin calzado por el frío piso de madera de la biblioteca del cuartel lo hace para despejar la sarta de pensamientos que no le dejan dormir. Lo hace para tomar uno de esos viejos libros de filosofía, o antropología, o lo que sea, que puedan cansarle lo suficiente la mente como para que al llegar a la cama no sea más que un bulto lleno de conocimiento, agotado, y pueda dormir sin pensar en nadie. Sin pensar en la persona que está de pie junto a la estantería más grande, viendo el serpentear hipnótico de la vela sobre la mesa.

¿Qué hace Jean Kirschtein en la biblioteca en la madrugada de un jueves especialmente crítico? No tiene idea, pero no se atreve a pensar si le gusta o no tenerlo en frente. Ahí están los hematomas, y casi puede decir que ve las marcas de los dientes del titán que casi le engulle la cabeza hoy por la mañana. Ha tenido mucha suerte. Y cuando dice que ha tenido suerte, tampoco sabe si el que la ha tenido es Jean o él, porque Armin tampoco tiene la menor idea de qué haría si el soldado que ahora le mira fijamente fuese uno de los que figura en la lista de caídos fuera de los muros.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Ninguno de los dos pestañea, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Saben de sobra todo lo que quieren decir, y todo lo que se están guardando, pero parece casi un pecado romper el silencio que se respira. La aparente paz de la biblioteca les impide hablar. La esquina derecha de la ceja de Jean se inclina levemente hacia abajo antes de que su mirada vuelva a desviarse hacia la vela.

El color miel que ha adoptado la piel de Kirschtein bajo la luz de la vela le embelesa. Le está llamando, y su voz suena como debe sonar el mar allá afuera cuando choca contra las rocas. Sus pasos son torpes cuando se le acerca y no quiere pensar en qué expresión tiene el otro cuando lo rodea desesperadamente con los brazos, por la cintura, porque realmente no puede alcanzar más arriba y no le importa. Siente la respiración acompasada del otro sobre su mollera, e imagina el latido de su corazón detrás de la chaqueta, y quiere llorar porque Jean está vivo, y está ahí, y no se lo ha engullido un titán esa misma mañana, y porque no ha tenido que guardar su aroma, el sonido de su voz, la textura de su piel dentro de sus recuerdos. Porque no tiene que recurrir a su memoria para no morirse porque ya no está.

Jean le rodea lentamente con sus brazos, hasta que se cierran a la altura de sus hombros y queda como guardado en su pecho. Armin sabe que comenzará a llorar si siguen en esa posición, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. Conocen sus límites, su fragilidad, y lo mucho que se quieren. Sus encuentros son así, intermitentes, breves, porque no pueden permitirse amarse más de lo que ya lo hacen. No cuando cualquiera de los dos puede ser arrebatado tan brutalmente de la vida del otro. No pueden hacerse eso.

Armin levanta el rostro y acaricia la unión del cuello con la cabeza. Lo besa. Lo besa una, dos, diez veces. Sabe que el sabor a sal es porque está llorando, pero no puede contenerse. No más. —_Por favor, quédate_— Y Jean no necesita que le especifiquen que no se trata de ahí, que no se trata de la biblioteca, que no se trata del cuartel. Que se trata de su vida, que se quede con vida, que se quede con él.

Se inclina hasta poder besar la parte superior de su oreja. Lentamente, traza un camino de besos que pasan por sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, hasta que llega a sus labios, un solo roce. No se atreve a besarle más allá, pero quiere hacerlo, pero se van a morir, y Jean y Armin lo saben, y sólo tienen quince años, no tiene ni la menor idea de si puede mantener una promesa de amor eterno como la que sabe que el rubio desea.

Lo sostiene entre sus brazos, y susurra un quedo 'a_quí estoy_', que sabe que el otro escuchará como la más sublime declaración de amor, y la más grande promesa. Porque no le ha comido la cabeza un titán hoy por la mañana, pero sí podría ser mañana mismo. O pasado, o la próxima semana.

Se quedan en silencio, escuchándose respirar. La vela sigue serpenteando sobre la mesa.


End file.
